Adicción
by Yani Stephen
Summary: "Adicción, ¿Qué es la adicción?, para algunos puede ser la necesidad de realizar de manera repetitiva una misma acción por muy dañina que pueda resultar. Para mi es un modo de vida, mi llamada "Adicción" es la irremediable necesidad de alimentarme hasta matar a mi victima."


_Hola ^^ esta historia se emplaza antes de que Damon fuera vampiro y su posterior transformación, intentaré hacer un recorrido por sus cambios físicos y mentales, además de la naciente necesidad de sangre. Ojala sea de su agrado y toda critica es muy bien recibida._

* * *

**Adicción _(Damon Salvatore)_**

Adicción, ¿Qué es la adicción?, para algunos puede ser la necesidad de realizar de manera repetitiva una misma acción por muy dañina que pueda resultar. Para mi es un modo de vida, mi llamada "Adicción" es la irremediable necesidad de alimentarme hasta matar a mi victima.

No pienses que soy algún estúpido psicópata que asesina a pequeñas muchachas inocentes, es algo más sencillo que eso, soy un vampiro. No de esos de cuentos de hadas, que brillan al sol y se enamoran de pequeñas damiselas indefensas; yo soy un depredador por naturaleza, mis fauces desgarran cientos de gargantas sin ningún tipo de culpa, mis músculos se tensan al escuchar el suave palpitar de un corazón humano y mi belleza es capaz de cautivar hasta la más insensible de las muchachas.

Así he sido desde el momento que me convirtieron y así seré por siempre ya que los vampiros fuimos creados para el único fin de actuar como un agente seleccionador por sobre los seres humanos, siguiendo una lógica muy simple, los débiles mueren y los fuertes sobreviven.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ****"_Katherina"_**

Nos encontramos viviendo la década de 1850, donde en todo el mundo se está dando la llamada "fiebre del oro", se han descubierto muchos yacimientos de este mineral alrededor del planeta y la economía ha comenzado a girar en torno a ello.

Por mi parte, yo me encuentro completamente ajeno a esa situación. Soy un joven humano que bordea los 20 años y que aún vive a expensas de su padre, puede sonar algo extraño que a pesar de ser mayor edad aún viva en la casa familiar pero la explicación es muy sencilla, mi padre es dueño de una de las mayores exportadoras del recurso aurífero y por ende tiene mucho dinero, lo que me permite vivir de manera muy cómoda y libre de preocupaciones. Se me olvido mencionar mi nombre, soy Damon Salvatore, el muchacho mas codiciado de Mystic Falls, decenas de padres intentan conseguirme como nuero, no solo por la seguridad económica que puedo otorgarle a sus hijas, sino también por el gran atractivo físico que presento. Si, la modestia no es uno de mis atributos pero eso ¿a quien le interesa?

Salí de mi habitación obedeciendo el llamado de Robert, mi padre, la criada acababa de decirme que teníamos visitas, era algo raro ya que mi padre no acostumbraba a recibir extraños en la casa: solo vivíamos él, mi hermano Stefan y yo. Mi madre había muerto hace algunos años a causa de una tuberculosis, recuerdo que no pude despedirme de ella ya que la tenían en completo aislamiento para que no nos contagiara.

Bajé las escaleras con desgano, no me apetecía conocer a nuevos "primos" o familiares lejanos, pero cuando cruce el umbral de la puerta mi corazón se detuvo. Una bella muchacha estaba sentada en el sofá y sonreía educadamente a los comentarios hechos por mi padre. Inconscientemente acomode mis rizos y entré ansioso a la habitación.

-¡Damon!- exclamó Robert y me hizo una seña para que saludara a la muchacha. –Hijo, te presento a Katherina Petrova, ella es la sobrina de tu madre. Acaba de llegar de un viaje desde el extranjero y su padre pidió que se quedara algunas semanas con nosotros.-

Me acerqué a la muchacha y delicadamente besé su mano –Damon Salvatore, para lo que desee- dije guiñándole un ojo. Ella no se avergonzó y sonrió en respuesta, dejando a la vista una blanca hilera de dientes. Solté su mano y me senté frente a ella, no quería que mi padre se percatara de los coqueteos.

-¿Y tu hermano?- preguntó mi padre con exigencia, como si fuera mi deber saber todo lo que hacia y dejaba de hacer Stefan.

-No lo sé padre, creo haber escuchado que tenia una cita con alguna de sus novias, no presté atención así que no se cual es su nueva conquista- comenté de manera natural.

Stefan era mi hermano mayor, un bello muchacho muy diferente a mi. No solo de aspecto físico sino también psicológico. Mientras yo soy egocéntrico y coqueto, él es un verdadero mujeriego. Se ha acostado con todas las damas solteras y casadas de Mystic Falls y lo presume delante de todo el mundo. Puede que yo no sea un santo, quizás me he acostado con alguna que otra damisela soltera pero como buen caballero no tengo memoria, lo que sucede se borra de manera automática.

Miré a Katherina que le preguntaba educadamente a mi padre - ¿Y Stefan es tan guapo como su hijo aquí presente?- esa pregunta podía sonar muy inapropiada en boca de una muchacha de clase pero en su boca sonó como un verdadero canto de ángeles y creo que mi padre también lo pensó así ya que no le reprochó nada.

-Por supuesto que es igual de guapo. Pero creo que debo advertirte algo, Stefan es algo impulsivo. Acostumbra a actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias así que te recomiendo tener precaución con él- esa era su manera de decir que Stefan intentaría acostarse con ella.

-Descuida padre, yo cuidaré de la señorita.-

Así pasó la tarde, Stefan no se apareció en ningún momento y yo sostuve una agradable charla con nuestra hospedada, siempre con la atenta vigilancia de mi padre. Aquella chica era un raro espécimen, poseía una confianza natural que irradiaba en todo momento, dándote a entender que por ser mujer no debía ser tratada de manera inferior. Además su porte y manera de expresarse dejaba más que claro que los hombres eran un complemento de la mujer no aquello que las definía.

-Y entonces Katherina, ¿Qué edad tienes?- le preguntó mi padre interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

-19 señor-

-Estas en la edad perfecta para contraer matrimonio y mi muchacho aquí presente también. Creo que hablaré con tu padre- comentó más para él que para nadie.

-Padre- le reproché- No me avergüences-

Él hizo un movimiento con la mano como restándole importancia y luego se retiro ya que la criada le hacia insistentes señas. Volvió en no menos de cinco minutos y me pidió que lo acompañara, nos detuvimos en el pasillo y él susurró.

-Damon necesito que vayas a buscar a tu hermano, esta ebrio en la taberna de la plaza. Iría pero sabes que no puedo dejar sola a nuestra invitada.-

Asentí con la cabeza y le pedí a la criada mis guantes, bufanda y abrigo. Siempre me correspondía la molesta tarea de tener que traer a Stefan cada vez que se excedía con las copas, sabía muy bien que mi padre era orgulloso y que jamás se rebajaría al nivel de tener que arrastrar por las calles a un hijo ebrio.

No tardé en llegar a la taberna y descendí del coche, el frió aire elevaba las hojas y me obligaba a mantener las manos dentro de los bolsillos en todo momento. Atravesé la puerta con la frente en alto y el tabernero me hizo un gesto indicándome donde descansaba mi hermano. Seguí la dirección apuntada y reparé en un pequeño bulto que dormía en una esquina, caminé con pesar hacia él y lo moví con mi pie. Al ver que no respondía a mi llamado no me quedó más que agacharme y levantarlo con mi hombro, me costo mucho trabajo ya que no solo era mayor sino también mucho más robusto que yo. Una vez afuera el cochero me ayudo a subirlo y regresamos a casa, lo dejé en su habitación y la criada se encargó de cambiarle la ropa.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me recibió un dulce aroma de mujer, sobre la cama descansaba completamente desnuda Katherina, su cuerpo espectacular me invitaba a deleitarme en el, pero en vez de ceder a mis instintos me voltee avergonzado y le rogué que se vistiera.

-Pero Damon ¿no te gusta la vista?- dijo ella en un suave ronroneo.

-No es eso, eres una señorita y por ende debo respetarte- le respondí aún sin voltearme. Sentí un ruido de ropas a mi espalda y luego un murmullo acompañado de un golpe de puerta –Eres aburrido-

Cuando me giré ella ya no estaba y solo quedaba un papel sobre la cama, lo tomé con las manos temblorosas, aún nervioso por lo que acababa de suceder.

"_Cuando quieras diversión… ya sabes donde encontrarme._

_Kath. "_

Al parecer era una muchacha de armas tomar, solo esperaba que Stefan no se le acercara ya que la idea de una boda con ella realmente me interesaba.


End file.
